Helter-Skelter
How Helter-Skelter joined the Tourney Helter-Skelter is a fictional character in the 2007 video game No More Heroes. He is a cigar smoking albino garbed in the manner of a cowboy and ranked eleventh in the United Assassins Association until he is killed by Travis Touchdown before gameplay begins. His age and nationality, as well as whether or not Helter-Skelter is his real name are unknown, though he seems to also go by the title of "the Drifter." Despite his large arsenal of weaponry which included dual revolvers and a special set of gauntlets that housed missiles, mini-guns and blades, he was unable to stop Travis from decapitating him in an anime-like fashion. He is named after the Beatles song "Helter Skelter." Years after he lost his life, he was resurrected by Quan Chi. Helter-Skelter drifted to China and began to extort business on the whereabouts on Travis Touchdown. He encountered the goose chef, Mr. Ping hoping to get promising leads. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Helter-Skelter prepares to activate his gauntlets. After the announcer calls his name Helter-Skelter fires his pistols, then activates rockets in his gauntlets. The explosion clears to show Helter-Skelter up close and saying "Hear the lullaby? Rest in peace baby." Special Moves Drift Pistols (Neutral) Helter-Skelter fires his revolvers at his opponent. Missile Gauntlet (Side) Helter-Skelter fires three rockets from his gauntlets at his opponent. Cigar Cutter (Up) Helter-Skelter leaps into the air slicing his gauntlet swords. Heat Seeker (Down) Helter-Skelter fires a homing missile from his left gauntlet at his opponent. Gattling Gauntlet (Hyper Smash) Helter-Skelter unloads a number of gattling gun-like on his opponent. Target Pursuit (Final Smash) Helter-Skelter sets up multiple crosshairs on his opponent then fires an array of missiles that pursue the opponent and give rapid hits if they connects. Victory Animations #Helter-Skelter lights a cigar saying "They're never gonna find your body." #Helter-Skelter slices his gauntlet sword and says "And that's the name of that tune!" #Helter-Skelter does two revolver shots then sheathes them and raises one of his gauntlet swords saying "Don't fuck with the drifter." On-Screen Appearance Helter-Skelter jumps off his motorbike and says "Let's get to it, loser." Trivia *Helter-Skelter's rival is Po's adoptive goose father, Mr. Ping, wheras Lelouch Lamperouge is his second rival. *Helter-Skelter shares his English voice actor with Numbuh IV, Tolietnator, Ra's al Ghul and Squilliam Fancyson. *Helter-Skelter shares his Japanese voice actor with Yukimura Sanada, Scarecrow, Greg P. and Ryo Sanada. *Helter-Skelter shares his German voice actor with Donu, Yeti, Metroid Prime, Moon Knight and Captain Harlock. *Helter-Skelter shares his Arabic voice actor with Leon, King Shin, Totomaru, Shigen Naoe, Shadow the Hedgehog, Iruka Umino, Ragna the Bloodedge and Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits). *Helter-Skelter shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Green Arrow, Jonathan Quayle Higgins III, Whirlwind Jin and Zinger the Wasp. *Although he briefly fought in the No More Heroes trailer, Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: the New Challengers is Helter-Skelter's first gameplay appearance. *On his MP3 player in his FMV Opening cutscene, The Beatles song Helter-Skelter plays, as he was named after said song. Category:No More Heroes characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters